


Summer Holiday

by summer_of_1985



Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mary Lives, Sherlock is surprised, Summer Vacation, on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Mary, John and Rosie planned to join Molly when she went away on her summer holidays.Sherlock didn't want to be on his own and gets a surprise.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Summer Holiday

Molly had planned to go abroad, with her young baby boy - William, who had just turned 3-years-old.

Then it turned into John, Mary and Rosie tagging along, after Mary had been saved from her death, and John (thinking that he was going to lose his wife) and text cheated on her...

This was his way of winning her back.

Sherlock didn't want to be left alone in London, so he tagged along as well... This was something Molly had been dreading, Sherlock, meeting her happy baby boy for the first time. His son. 

* * *

The first to arrive at the airport was Molly and William. There was no chance of waking him up, resulting in a grumpy kiddy, that won't go back to sleep.

They made their way through security, Molly was grateful that she didn't have to deal with his buggy that he'd grown out of, as she carried him through the X-Ray machine, and had to hand him gently to a lady at the other side of the body scanner.

They sat in the breakfast area, waiting for everyone else to arrive. 

* * *

Next were two sleep-deprived parents of John and Mary, followed by a shockingly wide awake Sherlock carrying a sleeping Rosie. Like Molly, the married couple didn't want to wake Rosie up - as she would be a very irritable baby.

They also made their way through security, John had gotten the pat-down (like it was certain people who got pulled to the side), this would be something he'd never live down.

They met up with Molly, who was gently soothing a recently woken up William, gently rocking him back and forth, before cutting a part of the sandwich in front of her and handing it to him.

"Morning, Molls. Morning, bubba," Mary said, walking over and giving her best friend a warm side hug, and then pulled a face at William, causing him to shriek with laughter.

Sherlock looked over William's face, as the realisation settled in his eyes that the small boy sat in Molly's lap, was not only her son. But his as well...

The tiny boy had his dark hair, as curly as his own, Molly's eyes and button nose, and his lips - which would make him 'a heartbreaker when he got older'.

"Well, rich boy over here, has a private plane, so I presume we're taking that to our holiday?" John looked over at his former roommate.

Sherlock had received a text message from his brother, telling him that he could use the private plane. Only to receive another text, telling him that the private would be on the runway at 6 am. 

* * *

When they got on the plane, little William ran straight for the window seat and looked out fascinated by the world. Considering he'd never been this up close and personal with a plane, though the truth is told, he preferred pirate ships.

"They're big, aren't they, bubba?" Molly said, putting the bag that had both hers and William's belongings in for the plane, and she sat in the chair next to his. She ran her fingers through her son's hair, this is what her entire life was building up to.

This little boy was her whole world, little William pushed his face further into the window - and saw the people down on the ground waving at him. He waved back as a very wide smile grew on his face.

Little Rosie (who was sat on the other side), had awoken - she wasn't hungry or needed anything, but her little eyes stared at William has he waved like mad out the window.

Molly smiled down at her little boy, running her fingers through his thick mop of hair on the top of his head. Sherlock actually smiled at the pair, originally shocked but was now happy (and excited) that he had a son, a little boy who would quickly become a very large part of his world.


End file.
